7 minutos en el paraiso
by onighiri-chan
Summary: un pequeño juego con un gran significado helga y arnold jungando siete minutos en el paraiso


Todo el ambiente despedía alegría todos se encontraban en la fiesta que ronda estaba dando por enésima vez desde que la conoc

Todo el ambiente despedía alegría todos se encontraban en la fiesta que ronda estaba dando por enésima vez desde que la conocían , bueno excepto ciertos rubios que no se encontraban tan alegres , aun que ahora ya no eran ningunos niño de nuevo años sino unos adolescentes de 13 , la rubia se sentía molesta por a ver sido abandonada por su amiga para estar con su Gerald que desde hace un tiempo no dejaba de hablar parecía que había un romance por allí y Arnold se encontraba deprimido por que Laila no había aceptado salir con el por milésima vez en verdad que se sentía el tipo mas inferior de l planeta por haber sido bateado tantas veces

-¡muy bien chicos es hora de jugar¡– grito ronda

-¡que!- gritaron todos unos adolescentes como ellos no estaban dispuestos a jugar jueguitos tontos pensaron todos

-¡siete minutas en el paraíso! –

-haaaa-

pronto todos se reunieron al centro de la sala claro exceptuando a arnold y a helga claro , al reto le emocionaba después de todo eran adolescente aun que alas chica no les emocionaba tanio que eles tocar con alguno de sus compañeron

-hash que fastidio yo un jugare tal tontería- refunfuño Helga el único con el que se permitiría besar seria con Arnold y nada mas así que siempre se negaría a ese tipo de juegos , besar a alguien que no fuera Arnold seria criminal

-ho vamos Helga será muy divertido- dijo ronda

-dije que no jugare ese estúpido juego-

-hash as lo que quieras – dijo molesta ronda

-y tu Arnold piensas jugar ¿?-

-no lo siento pero no estoy de humor para eso –

-como deseen – dijo marchándose y acercándose a los que si querían jugar mientras que todos daban un gesto de alivio por no tener que besar a Helga

Arnold seguía pensativo ya estaba arto de ser rechazado todo el tiempo por Laila el quería encontrar a ese alguien que la quisiera que le hiciera hacer importan que ella lo necesitara tanto como el a ella y todas sus platicas y acciones siempre se terminaran con un te quiero o un dulces beso en los labios sus piro resignado paresia que ese tipo de cosas nunca le sucederían a el

Helga se encontraba abobada observando como su ángel de rubios cabellos suspiraba triste y deprimido por algo que ella sabia muy bien otra vez la tonta de Laila lo había rechazado y aunque eso le causaba cierto alivio eso desaparecía por completo cuando veía el rostro de tristeza de su Arnold le dolía enormemente verlo así

si tan solo sus ojos se fijaran en ella le demostraría que ella era mil veces mejor que Laila

Helga ven por aquí – escucho en susurro he intrigada la rubia siguió esa voz

-que ra...- lo siguiente que sintió era como se encantaba en un armario Oruro y no veía absolutamente nada , lo peor era que era tan reducido el espacio que apenas y se podía mover

Arnold seguía en vuelto en sus penurias cuando de repente-pss Arnold por aquí- Arnoldo escudo esa voz y se decidió a seguirla al parecer venia del armario y intrigado entro pero lo siguiente vio fue como la puerta se cerraba dejándolo encerrado en ese lugar en el que no veía absolutamente nada , aun que podía percibir la presencia de alguien parado frente a el pero no distinguía su rostro

-hola ¿?-

-Arnold eres tu ¿?- esa voz le parecía familiar

-Helga ¿?-

-al parecer alguien nos jugo una broma y ahora estamos encerados en este apretujado lugar-

-estúpido lo voy a matar- escupió Helga como odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas

-cálmate Helga alo mejor si gritamos nos dejen salir –

-y tu que cabeza de balón de seguro nadie nos oirá todos están en la sala recuerdas zopenco –

-vamos Helga no es para tanto –

-como que no es para tanto estoy encerrada con un cabeza de balón y no veo absolutamente nada dime si no es razón para no estar clamada- aun que por dentro Helga saltaba de alegría por estar asolas con Arnold ella no podía bajar la guardia

-como digas Helga deja me ver algo con que abrir la puerta – arnold empezó a mover sus manos a ciegas pues no veía nada hasta que dio con algo- a este palo puede servir –

-hahaha-

-que sucede Helga –

-ese no es ningún palo ¡Arnold suelta mi brazo! –

- ho perdón- entonces Arnold no se percato de algo estaban tan apretados que sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno con el otro

-Arnold –

-si Helga –

-quita tus manos de ahí – hablo Helga roja por la rabia y la vergüenza en su afán de Arnold por soltar el brazo de Helga y seguir buscando algo con que abrir su puerta había puesto sus manos en su pecho de Helga lo cual incomodaba ala niña

-de que hablas? – Arnoldo noto algo suave debajo de sus manos aun que la curiosidad del adolescente por saber que era esa cosa blanda que agarraba empezó a apretarlos lo que sin duda hacia Helga molestar cada vez mas mientras que Arnold no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo

-no sabia que ronda tenia pelotas en su armario que rraro no helga es mas creo que están muy suaves-

-Arnold eso no son pelotas – dijo roja Helga

-de que hables si no son pelotas que son ¿?–Helga sintió que se ponía aun mas roja y nerviosa palpando con sus manos encontró el rostro de Arnold y se acerco a su oído pero no se percato que Arnold al sentir el contacto de las manos suaves de Helga con el rostro de Arnold hacia que el chico se sintiera avergonzado y al mismo tiempo le gustara la sensación tan cálida que le trasmitía Helga

–es mi pecho Arnoldo y si no lo sueltas te juro que te corto tus manos- . dijo seductoramente Helga

Arnoldo sintió como se tornaba tan rojo que un tomate se viera pálido a su lado sentía el aliento de Helga rozar con su mejilla retiro sus manos rápidamente como si fuera soldado como era posible seguro ella creería que era un pervertido y se había aprovechado de la situación

-yo...losientoo , no quiese de verdad es que – Arnold habla tan rápido que apenas y no se le podía entender lo que decía pero Helga sonrió por debajo le gustaba percibir ese nerviosismo de arnold por su causa si bien le hubiese sido en otro tipo de situaron pero esta bien después de todo no siempre tenia tan cerca su amado

así que decidió jugar un poco tal vez nunca mas tendría una oportunidad como esta se acerco aun mas a su rostro ambos podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba el rostro del otro Arnold se sentía cada vez mas extraño su corazón latía a mil por hora por la cercanaza de Helga que le estaba sucediendo se suponía que eso solo le sucedía con Laila por que la gustaba por que Helga le hacia sentirse de esa manera ¿? Se cuestionaba el mismo

-Helga –

-si-

-creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de salir de aquí-

-lose – Helga estaba utilizando su tono tierno y amble ese que solo usaba cuando estaba sola le causaba risa podía percibir el temblor del chico ante sus palabras y jugo un poco mas con el

-te sucede algo?-dijo acercándose a sus labios sin que el rubio lo notara ya que en realidad no podían ver los rostros del otro Helga podía ser la chica mas ruda y menos femenina de la escuela pero eso no significa que no sepa hacer uso de sus dotes femeninos cuando fuera necesario y este era un buen momento

Arnold ya no aguantaba mas sentir esa cercanía entre sus rostros el aliento que acariciaba el uno con el otro lo estaba matando moría por llegar a eso labios que en este momentos le parecían tan provocadores y no lo reinsistió mas lentamente fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos !al diablo con lo demás! Pensó ni Laila , Rut o Sumer juntas podrían hacer sentir a Arnoldo como lo hacia Helga que con su simple cercanía lograba hacerlo sentir nervioso , nada de lo que abia sentido antes se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora ¿qué me sucede con tigo?

Helga disfrutaba las nuevas sensaciones de aquel beso que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado rodero con sus brazos el cuello del chico y el la tomo de su estrecha cintura si bien su cuerpos aun no eran los de unos jóvenes completamente , tampoco podían negar que estaban tan mal Arnold había llegado a estar ala altura de Helga y eso ya era un avance sus cuerpos rogaban por ese contacto no era raro que aquello que eran enemigos ahora estuvieran al borde del éxtasis por un beso ¿?la luz se encendió Arnold y Helga se separaron de golpe para ver que Ronda había abierto la puerta y los había encontrado en una situación muy comprometida pensaron ambos estaban al expectativa de lo que diría cuando de repente se podía escuchar los parloteos y risas de los demás ¿qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

-muy bien chicos ya cumplieron sus siete minutos –

-siete minutos de que hablas ¿?-

-ustedes fueron la primera pareja en pasar sus siete minutos en el paraíso por lo que veo que les falto tiempo- contesto al borde de la risa Ronda

Arnoldo y Helga se miraron total mente rojos esto había sido un juego ¿?

Helga frunció su ceño ahora si que mataba a Ronda se levanto la manga de su vestido apretó su puño pero toda acción se detuvo cuando sintió una cálida mano debajo de la suya todos sus deseos de venganza se vieron truncados al instantes en que Arnold la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba lejos de donde estaban todo muertos de la risa por lo sucedido quien se esperaba que Helga Pataky y Arnold se hubiesen besado parecían estar en la dimensión desconocida

-¿qué haces Arnold?

grito Helga ella quería fingir que no sucedía nada no quería enfrentar la realidad de no ser correspondida no quería escucha una lo que sucedió en el armario solo fue una equivocación por que eso le partiría el alma en dos estaba segura

-Helga lo que sucedió aya fue...-la palabras de Arnold fueron frenados por las de Helga

-una equivocación lo se no tienes que decírmelo-

-pero de que hablas? –

-Arnoldo yo siempre te he amado y se que no soy correspondida no tienes que decirme lo que yo ya se esta bien- Helga se volteo para continuar su camino ahora se iría a casa se sentía totalmente destrozada pero era lo mejor para ambos no engañarse , ya había sido muchos años de un amor no correspondido como para seguir así

-¡espera!- grito Arnold Helga lo viro a ver se encontraba de nuevo enfrente de ella la cercanía el uno del otro otra vez era nula –quien te dijo que no era correspondido por que yo no pienso así-

-pero y Laila pensé que tu la querías a ella ¿?-Arnold sonrió con dulzura tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Helga y acorto la distancia de sus labio fundiendo se de nuevo en un apisonado beso - ni siquiera a Laila he querido tanto como a ti Helga te amo y fue el estar esos siete minutos con tigo suficiente para darme cuanta de lo ciego que he sido –

las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Helga esto era verdad o seria otro de sus locos sueño , no tenia que serlo en un sueño no se puede sentir tenia que ser verdad

-yo tan bien te amo mi cabeza de balón- Arnold la volvió a tomar de la mano

-ven –

-a donde ¿?- pregunto Helga

-al armario-

-hehe porque??-

-porque siete minutos definitivamente no me bastaron quiero un poco mas en ese paraíso con tigo –Helga sonrió este seria el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ambos

...

holas espero que este cortito oneshot le haya gustado hace rato que lo he querido hacer pero con la escuela y con mis otras historia no lo había podido pasar espero que les haya gustado , no seria divertido pensar que ellos se enamoraran por uno de esos juegos que normalmente jugamos cuando somos adolescente ya saben la botella , semana inglesa , poker de prendas y cosas así bueno me despido espero que les haya gustado y espero pronto traerle la continuación de mi historia de fruto de nuestro amor ya saben con eso de los exámenes mi vida se complica

bye

chaito

sayonada


End file.
